Temple
by M. Castor
Summary: Our level-headed, deadpan warrior decides to voyage to the Goddess' Temple, which may hold secrets of Risa's origins. But what if her ghastly curse gets in the way? Read after REMEMBERING
1. Chapter 1

**Another story that will build Risa's drama. **

_Throughout the years of the world's existence, Mother Nature has always been a prominent figure in our world. After all, without Her, our entire world would not be born-it would simply be water covering a large area. Life is unsustainable without Mother Nature. The clouds in the sky, the rain falling from the clouds, the earth we tread on and the forests where animals live are all apart of Mother Nature. She is not a true person-simply a term to describe the environment we live in. However, there are myths that dispute this, saying that She had taken a human form once before._

_ There is no evidence to prove that Her feet have ever roomed the world. Yet, several stories protest this and claim that She has indeed had encounters with man. One of the most famous myths of Mother Nature is named "Coeur de Mother", and the plot is rather intriguing. It gives Mother Nature an unusual characteristic, a neurotic one. One minute, She is completely smitten by the mortal She loves and makes all the world's flowers bloom at once and the sun shines brightly around the world. The next, her hatred of man overwhelms Her, and tornadoes, hurricanes, tsunamis and earthquake annihilate nearly all of man. Normally, She is portrayed as a woman who is docile unless angered by us mortals. The world may never know what the truth is, but I believe that Mother Nature has indeed set foot on this earth so that we can finally put a face to the mother of the skies, mother of the seas, and the mother of the lands. _

_ "It is a tedious effort to locate where She could have been," says Michael Frotinu, the famous archeologist who has dedicated more than a decade of his life to studying the secrets of Mother Nature. "I am a firm believer of Her human presence here. Who knows, maybe She's here with us now, hiding among the people." When I asked him where he thought Mother Nature would be hiding out, he answered, "I haven't the slightest idea. My assumption is that it would be a place of bountiful verdure that no expert gardener could ever imitate. And I believe that it is my duty to locate this place before I die, otherwise, my life is not worth living." When I spoke to a myth analyst, named Stacy Good, she stands at a different viewpoint than Dr. Frotinu. A much different view point._

"_He is a lunatic who will believe anything that his parents will read to him in bed. To be honest, I used to be one of his most dedicated pupils that believed the same thing his entire life revolves around. Then I realized at a point in my life, Mother Nature is a fictional being. She lives within nature and I doubt that She would want to become a human." I asked her why and she replied matter-of-factly, "In every myth I've studied, mankind always leads to its own downfall. Our emotions and our feelings tend to get in the way of others and ultimately lead to our own destruction. I'm not saying I'm a misanthrope, but that is what is portrayed in all corners of the world. Just look at the places where civilizations once stood-they have all fallen because of mankind. If I was an immortal entity, I would not want to become a human for the fun of it."_

_Who knows, perhaps Stacy Good is telling the truth like it is. For a myth analyzer, she doesn't want us thinking that all myths tell us the truth. Meanwhile, Dr. Frotinu wants us to really dive into the myths and stories we were told at a young age about the mysterious and moody Mother Nature. But both people tell us that we should be looking within ourselves for the answer. Can the answer be buried in our own hearts so simply? Or should we be looking high or low for beautiful meadows where Her footprints have left marks of her existence. Also, what Dr. Frotinu pointed out something worth getting into-what if She is walking among us right now? What if she is acting as an angel, watching over all of us and judging every action we do and ultimately becoming the judge of our lives? My studies and findings will be further explained in the next chapter._

The next ten pages are blank, most likely from old age. This is rather annoying, this is a book that I am enjoying. I reach the penultimate chapter, page twenty-four.

_Who is to say that Mother Nature wouldn't m-_

"Get your nose out of that book for one second," grumbles Knuckles. "I need to talk to you." Politely, I rest the book on my lap, memorizing the last page.

"Yes?"

"I'm going out on an errand so I need you to pay close attention to the Master Emerald."

"Do we not do that every day?"

"Don't get smart with me."

"I am simply stating the obvious," I retort, picking up the book. "Take care." He stands there unsatisfactorily as if waiting for something. "Yes?"

"Forget it."

"Forget what?"

He flies off Angel Island quietly. It is about time, how am I supposed to finish this book with him breathing down my neck, figuratively speaking. My body rolls onto its back like a barrel and my eyes are back in the book.

_Who is to say that Mother Nature wouldn't mate with a fellow mortal in this world? The short story, "Dancing Leaves" explains the possibility. Mother Nature wishes to surrender Her immortality for a short while and She becomes a human simply because She is bored. As she wanders into a nearby village, a man offers to help Her on Her feet, as he sees She is naked and exhausted. It is love at first sight, and they make love and She bears a daughter with powers of Her own. For some inexplicable reason, Mother Nature reverts back to Her spiritual form, leaving the man She loves to father Her only child. You may argue that this is simply a fairytale that we reiterate to our children every night, but some evidence might prove it to be true. _

_The Goddess' Temple, that has yet to be explored by anyone or even seen for that matter, is believed to contain idols and icons dedicated to this unique story. _Legends and myths tell us words cannot describe the grandeur of the Goddess' Temple. If anyone were to search for it, they will know it when they see it. __Even though it hasn't been seen, archeologists have discovered traces of gold under the-__

The rest of pages are blank until I flip to the last page.

_It is up to you to believe whether or not you have believed everything I've written. For others, Mother Nature exists in the lightning in the sky and the waves in the ocean, and for people like me, She has _once_ in Her lifetime removed the cloak of immortality and donned mortality's silk in order to experience what we feel: Joy and happiness, hatred and anguish, and most importantly, love. _

I am not sure what to think pertaining to this book or why I even picked it up from that library. The Goddess' Temple holds the secrets, does it? It is not even in this world, it lies in another. There is something nagging at me, wanting me to…do something foolish. A shuffling in the snow forces me to sit up and gaze behind me. If it is Knuckles, he would have already said something like "You're still lying around here?" This must be an intruder.

I summon the periwinkle blade into my hand and raise it to my face. While leaning on the back of the Master Emerald, I make my way to the steps and point it at the upcoming intruder. Aloofly, she almost walks directly into the point-she could have lost a nose. "Who are you?" The intruder gapes at me, realizing that it is not a stick I am pointing at her but a sword capable of doing more than simply stabbing people. "Instead of gawking you should speak."

"Ah, er…hey, wait a second," the girl tries distracting me for a moment. The girl does seem oddly familiar. "You're Hoodie Girl." I have been called many things in my short lifetime-strong, brave, scary, mean, and cool, the last one from Clancy-but never a "Hoodie Girl". I am not sure what to make of that.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are _you _here?" she asks as if I am the trespasser. Now I remember who she is. I pointed my blade at her once before in a hotel room when I had to wake her up and she was trapped in that queer setting.

"That is what I am asking you."

"Just put the sword down and let's talk this out for literally five minutes." The request is issued and my sword hand must obey. But I do not know whether or not this girl has come here to seek revenge on invading her "space". It is a possibility, but by judging by the fear in the girl's eyes, I doubt a little of it, too. "Come on, think about this before you do something you might regret."

"A quick five minutes," I niggardly lower the tip to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

"Sightseeing," lies the girl with her eyes to the sword.

"A very terrible lie," I shake my head. "You have to try harder."

"You probably wouldn't believe me." I wait silently for her truthful explanation. "Alright, alright, I'm looking for Chaos Emeralds and I believe that you have one of them here." A Chaos Emerald? I have yet to hear anything about that. Knuckles would know more about it.

"You are mistaken, this is no Chaos Emerald."

"But it's so-aww man. I was so close. I tried to…never mind. But it looks like a Chaos Emerald, well except it's huge, so I guess it's not. So what is that?" Her manner of speech and her movements remind me a little of Clancy. Why have I not found him yet-what am I doing with myself? I turn to the Master Emerald, wondering why it has not done _anything_ to help me find my friend.

"It is-"

His furious voice echoes throughout the island. "Hey, who do you think you are? Another outsider?"

"Just what is needed," I whisper sarcastically, stepping in front of the girl. He always likes to jump to conclusions without analyzing the situation properly. I should have figured that this is the norm earlier. Knuckles sprints up the altar steps like he never has before and has his face in a gnarled expression.

"How come every time I leave, someone has to try and take the Master Emerald?" he demands, showing some annoyance at me for an incomprehensible reason.

"You tell me," I sarcastically reply, which angers him further. "Knuckles, you are sadly mistaken-"

"I know I'm right, don't tell me otherwise!"

"If she were trying to take it, she would have escaped by now. Or the alternative, she would have been severely beaten." The true statement makes the girl shudder. "Do not be so rash."

"Well-" he utters reluctantly, still suspicious of her activities "-what're you doing here?"

"I was just looking for Chaos Emeralds," responds the girl guiltily, like a child who has her hand caught in the willow tree stealing knowledge. Knuckles does not budge.

"I'm still suspicious."

"No kidding." That was actually amusing.

"She means no harm. Abandon your mistrust please."

"Fine, but she can't stay here either!"

The girl heaves a sigh of relief as Knuckles turned away from both of us. I face her and ask, "What is your name?"

"Mizuki."

"Mizuki, if you value your young life, you will not return to this island. Understand? Promise and I will ask Knuckles about your 'Chaos Emeralds'."

"I _swear_ it. Thank you so much Hoodie."

"I introduced myself to you before so there is no need to call me by such a name. Risa Willow-Greenhorn."


	2. Chapter 2

The winter stars shine in the desolate blue sky, giving the snow on the ground a glistening effect. The wind stirred up an hour after Mizuki left the island earlier. She was a good tease for the afternoon, but has delayed my departure. "I am leaving."

Knuckles either does not hear me or he chooses to ignore me at the top of the altar steps. I look up at him again, wondering if he really did hear me or not, or is by perchance, sleeping. That is all he ever does-sleep, sleep, sleep, nap, and sleep and when he is not sleeping, he is "resting his eyes". "I am leaving for a while."

"How come?"

"I am bored and I have something to investigate."

"Hmm, sounds interesting."

He does not sound too disturbed about it. I thought I was going to receive a lot of crap for "abandoning my guardianship."

'

"You have more work to finish in that world?" asks Erick as he hands me the blue chip. "You don't have to answer that, you have every right to keep your secrets to yourself."

"Yes I do have work there," I reply, taking the chip and staring at its structure. "Thank you for understanding my secrecy."

"It's not a problem." Before I leave the winter-themed room, he adds, "I am suggesting you wear a coat. It's very cold outside."

"It is not a problem." I focus all my energy on the blue chip, allowing it to lead me through the blustery wind that wants to blind my face with snow. With one hand on my hood, I push through the nearly-knee high snow, determined with one goal: to find the Goddess' Temple.

By the time I reach the outskirts of town, I realize that I am not the only one making a voyage outside the city. I should know that my ears would not deceive me-there is another crunching sound far off from behind. I whip my head around to see someone following, but only a breeze hits me. "I know you are there so stop hiding." After not hearing a single sound, I bring forth my blade and proceed to walk backwards, darting my eyes back and forth until I reach the portal.

* * *

><p>That portal's gonna close soon-come on hurry it up! This snow is really annoying; so this is what Risa does in her spare time? She's been holdin' out on me, how could I not notice? I shake the snow off my head and arms that make me feel like a snowman and make a break for the invisible portal. I feel all of gravity disappear as I travel through and then I'm tossed into more snow like a football.<p>

"More snow?" I spit out the frozen water and rise to my feet. Did it work? I scrutinize the sky-a dark green sky with an empty meadow of dead trees. Must of worked I guess, this is cool-but no time for fooling around. Spotting Risa in the distance, I skulk behind trees, slowly making my way up to her. Move like silent killer-wait no, I'm not killing her, I'm just following her. When I see her abruptly stop and turn around, the snow rises from the ground like a wave and engulfs almost everything behind her. I bend down and cover myself while the piles of snow mount on top of me.

"T-t-too cold," I whisper as I see my breath weakly disperse when hitting the snow. Effortlessly, I heave the snow off. She has been getting pretty strong lately. All she does is train, train, and train-more than I do. I wonder how she got so good with her magic tricks. I continue following her until I hear a voice that's not hers.

"We've been fated to meet again traveler." Sounds like an old, tired voice of some hag. "Are you here for my grandsons again?"

"No, I am here for something else. The Goddess' Temple," says Risa bluntly.

"It's been hidden away since _I _was born. May I?" I'm too nervous to turn to see what she's doing but Risa's reluctant grunt is enough. "You did not find a cure?"

"No," replies Risa with a glint of sadness I've never heard before. "I searched the library you spoke of and found nothing. This curse is something I will die with."

"Have faith traveler." Risa doesn't respond, probably embarrassed or something. "Your hands have told me better things than last time. I will point you in the direction of Goddess' Temple but sadly, I can't tell where it is. Nobody has ever laid eyes on it and if someone did, they are long gone. Cross this bridge behind me and head east, and then north when you enter the Nymphs' Domain. The Temple isn't far from there supposedly."

"Thank you." I hear her crunches in the snow. "I will be on my way."

"Be careful."

I have to wait for her to cross that bridge, otherwise she'll know I'm following her. Just wait for her to cross and then I'll move-agh, damn this cold weather-I'm gonna be an icicle by the time I cross the bridge.

* * *

><p>I should not have told that woman all that-it is not a big deal. She already knew the severity of the curse, I was not losing anything. I never trust strangers with knowledge about myself yet I trust this one. She will be the last one I tell about my curse…and Clancy, but he knows about it already.<p>

In an unusual setting, Nymph's Domain covers a vast area of the passage between the mountains. I expected lush greenery and magical fairies fluttering fervently, but my eyes show me the truth-a decrepit and ghastly place that has only small spots of grass sprouting from under the greedy snow. I get the feeling that at one point in time it used to be like how I imagined it. A gust of wind blows snow on my clothes and gentle voices whisper in my ears.

_"Hello…why do you come here…?"_ I realize they are echoing from the trees.

"To seek the Goddess' Temple," I reply. Glowing teal brings life to the dead trees like a fading candle getting its glow back.

_"Risa…Willow-Greenhorn…what do you know…about our home?"_

"That it used to be a beautiful place and now there is nothing but this snow."

_"You…are correct…and wrong,"_ they reply with a giggle. _"We…only let those…with good hearts…see the beauty…of our home. Unfortunately…_your curse_…holds you back from…truly being…"_

I wait for the rest of the statement. "Being…?" The trees stop glowing, the magic is gone. I clutch my arm furiously and curse my father for what he has done. This mark will always lead to my downfall and never to anything good-the sooner I find a way to eradicate it, the better my life will be. Maybe the Goddess' Temple will enlighten me, just keep going north, no matter how tired you are.

"_Miriam."_

"_Yes Mistress?"_

"_Does Father hate me?"_

_She stopped sweeping to look at me somberly. "What would make you ask that?"_

"_He yells at me a lot."_

"_Young Mistress, he means-"_

"_Call me _Mistress_ now. I am almost a big girl, seven branches and almost eight," I insisted. Miriam sighed and feigned a smile._

"_Master loves you very much, he tells me this every day."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, yes. Please go back to training and stop this nonsense."_

"_It is not nonsense," I replied under my breath as I went back outside to practice my sword training._

"Are you ok?" the familiar male voice yanks me out of my flashback. When my eyes open, my face is covered with snow and my arm is being lifted above the ground. "You awake?"

In a blurry flash, I twist my arm out of his grasp and point my blade at the crescent that looks like a grin on his chest. "Who?"

"Me, me! Lower your weapon," excitedly insists Knuckles.

"What are you doing here?" I demand while my sword hand trembles, trying to bring the sword down the ground.

"Coming with you. You never told me you were doing all of this."

I exasperatedly exhale, making the blade disappear. "There was never a need to. This is my own errand, I would not feel comfortable with you coming along."

"Got something to hide?" His question stuns me for a second. No one else is learning anything else about me. Not another old woman and certainly not Knuckles.

"I will accept your aid then. Please do not become a burden because time is of the essence."

"Don't boss me around. Besides, I'm more of an experienced adventurer than you are so there's no way you're gonna end up lost with me." Something tells me not to trust his instincts, but I do not want to have another major conflict with him. I cannot let my secrets come out, especially with him around me.

'

I wonder what would have happened if I was not rejected by the nymphs. Would I have a safer and more relaxed passage? Perhaps that old woman knew I would not be accepted and that is why she told me to go north. Knuckles was the one following me all the way from the other world, did he hear my conversation with the old woman? He most likely did, otherwise he would not know to go north. I need to be careful not to reveal too much in his presence. "How much farther should we travel?" I ask.

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one who got the directions," he snapped, confirming my fear of him overhearing my conversation. "What does this temple look like anyway?" I open the book I tucked away in my inside pocket and go to the page I folded that has the description of the Goddess' Temple:

"_Words cannot describe the grandeur of the Goddess' Temple. If anyone were to search for it, they will know it when they see it," _I read from the page. "See anything giant in sight?"

"Of course not," grumbles Knuckles, slamming his fists on the only part of the ground that is not covered in snow.

"You followed me here, did you not?" I wait for his usual angry response but it does not seem he wants to give one. His eyes widen at the dry spot.

"Did you hear that?" he slams his fist into the ground again and this time I hear a hollow echoing from below. A hole? A ditch? "You think…"

"It is underground?" I finish his thought, which makes him smirk.

"Exactly. Stand back, I got this," he assures while cracking his knuckles. He fiercely begins pounding the dry ground, untouched by any moisture from the snow. As he requested, I watch him punch in vain, knowing it is probably going to go nowhere. He is determined to find this temple as much as I am, but he has nothing to lose. Only I do. I am not sure what I am hoping to find.

'

"Alright it's safe, check it out!" he says from the bottom of the hole. I slide down the hole, putting my hands and legs on the sides thus slowing my descent. When I reach the ground, blue light glistens through Knuckles' opening, faintly illuminating the marble stone. Both of us cautiously walk toward the entrance of the spectacular temple, wrapped in vines and embedded with uncut jewels. As I place my hand on the door, the occult words whisper into my ears, "_The heart…Mother…key…the blessed…the cursed."_

**Yippee, finished right before my week of exams started! Give me reviews ****s'il ****vous**** plait. **


End file.
